Eccentric Angel of Comfort
by Zoe Alice Latimer
Summary: At an unspecified date soon after book four, a not so much mysterious as weird girl appears to Kendra. Funny, non-Sue self-insert. One-shot.


A/N: This is a little inside joke for all world-jumpers who've been to Fablehaven. Spoilers for series. I don't own LotR either.

* * *

Kendra had done nothing but think about Gavin since his betrayal. Not to mention that she had to stop thinking of him as Gavin. After all, who calls a sadistic dragon, the powerful Navarog, "Gavin"?

"I can't believe I fell for him," she mumbled.

"It's not your fault, you know," said a sympathetic voice. "Okay, maybe a little, but you're not the first and won't be the last."

Kendra jumped to see a strange girl appear out of nowhere. She had to be a magical creature. "Stay where you are!" Kendra commanded, more confidently than she felt. Was this a good time to mention she was fairykind?

The girl held up her hands. "Easy, Kendra. I'm only here to deliver a message."

"Who sent you?"

"I did. I'm delivering my own message."

She might have been lying, of course, but at least she was answering. "Who are you?"

"An ordinary—relatively ordinary—human. Call me Zoe."

Kendra gave her the most hostile look she could manage.

"Or not, if you prefer not to address me at all," the girl continued, undeterred.

"Zoe"—if that was her real name, which it probably wasn't—looked ordinary enough, but Kendra knew better than to judge by appearances. Zoe was roughly Kendra's age, but a bit shorter and wearing glasses.

"Someone must have sent you. Whom does your message represent?" If the Society of the Evening Star had found her again…!  
Zoe brushed hair out of her face, looking decidedly non-threatening. "If I have to choose, I guess I'm here on behalf of all Fablehaven fans."  
"Fans? Isn't Fablehaven a secret preserve?" Kendra said impulsively.

Zoe grinned. "Not if you keep blurting things like that out." The grin turned sheepish. "Weeeelll… You might say that everything we know is through eavesdropping. Mostly on you and Seth. You never see us, but—"

"What are you talking about?" Kendra snapped. "I'm am _so _not in the mood for this. Isn't any part of my life private anymore? I'm going to call—"

Zoe's smile faded . "No, no!" She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to tell you—we feel your pain. When Navarog revealed himself, he didn't just betray you: he betrayed us all."

Kendra's eyes stung. "How do you…"  
"I told you, eavesdropping. Don't be angry. Or scared, either. I can't hurt you. Think of me as a lame consolation prize. I wanted to tell you that you aren't alone in this crazy, fantastic world." Zoe hesitated, breathing in. "By the way, you can cry over him if you like. I did."

Kendra couldn't decide whether to hug this intruder or smack her. Fortunately, a tall, skinny blonde boy appeared and chose B for her.

"Party's over, Zoe," he yelled, red-faced. "Who died and made you spokesperson? We never elected you to do this, and if we had, _I _would have voted against you!"

Zoe rubbed her cheek sullenly. "I'm trying to make her feel better."

"Can't you see she's already an emotional basket case?" the blonde hollered.

"Hello, I'm still here," Kendra said.

"The last thing Kendra needs is an impossible visitor who knows her life inside out. Remember what happened when you tried to get Legolas to a shrink about the seagulls?"

"Okay, it went badly, but Galadriel _practically_ asked me to, and you have to admit he was loopy," Zoe protested. "Come on, Cameron, lighten up! I'm not finished yet."

"Boo hoo." Cameron pretended to pout. "You're coming back to Reality _now._ You've done more than enough damage here."

The two began to fade.

"Kendra, you'll find true love in spite of Navarog and save the world in a really awesome way; ha!" Zoe blurted at the last minute.

"_What?"_ from Kendra.

"_Arrgh!_" from the boy. He rematerialized. "I'm sorry about Zoe, Kendra. She's never learned to shut her gob. It's a real shame to the guild that _she_ got the world-jumping gift. I'm sorry about this, too, but blame her last bit of information."

"What did she mean?" Kendra asked blearily as Cameron put his hand on her forehead.

Kendra woke up a couple of minutes later with no memory of what had happened. She almost smiled. Navarog's betrayal didn't hurt so much, and she felt as if she was in good company.

The strangest feeling came over her, as if one of them had visited her. An angel of comfort.

THE END


End file.
